


Wasn't That Surprising

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable occurs between Erica, Issac, and Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't That Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Raving." Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Take Me On the Floor" by The Veronicas.

After the way they danced together at the rave, it wasn’t that surprising what happened between the three of them.

At least that’s what they all tell themselves afterwards, when the pleasure has started to wear off and the feelings of shame start creeping in.

It’s never enough to keep it from happening again though.


End file.
